The Great Theatre Caper: part 2
by Penny Lane
Summary: when we last left off, the Frasier crew had lost Daphne in the theatre. this time, we find the gang still searching for Ms. Moon. Two special guest stars appear to investigate. Please Review!! the end is near!


## 

The Great Theatre Caper   


* * *

*****Attention!! Attention! Here are scenes 4-6. The conclusion will be available shortly.*****

> **__**

  
________________________________________________ 

"the great theatre caper"

_____________________________ 

scene 4- the dark tunnel under the theatre 

"Did you ever have that strange sensation that you were being followed?" a paraniod Roz whispered while meandering through the darkened tunnel. 

"Of course," Frasier assured. "I think everyone has atleast once in his or her life..... why do you ask?" 

"Because I never have...... until now." Frasier searched for Roz's frightened demeanor in the darkness of night. He reached for her hand; she was shaking. 

"What do you mean?" Frasier questioned. Roz had stopped walking but continued to shiver. A flushed look fell upon her face. Slowly she turned around only to come face to face with a blinding ray of light. Frasier recognized the light as that of a flashlight. It approached rapidly gaining momentum with every passing moment. Suddenly, it stopped moving. Roz and Frasier stood frozen. The light focused on their lost faces. 

"What are you two doing down here?" An authorized voice asked. 

"Looking for our friend," Roz answered. 

"....and a way out." Frasier added. 

"Well, you have to leave now. The theatre's been evacuated." 

"Why?" Roz asked. "Official business." 

"Who are you?" a skeptic Frasier asked. 

"Agent John Doggett: F.B.I." the agent replied as he reached for his badge and revealed it to them. "Who are you?" 

Relieved, "I'm Doctor Frasier Crane. Perhaps, you've heard my radio show KACL- a.m.?" Frasier fished. 

"No. I haven't. And you are, Miss?" 

"Roz Doyle," she hesitated. "Why are you down here?" 

"I'm investigating an possible murder that occured here just about an hour ago. My partner and i just happened to be in Seattle investigating, what she believes, to be extraterrestrial activity at the Space Needle." he explained. "You said you are a doctor? What kind?" 

"I'm a psychiatrist," the educated Crane declared as Roz rolled her eyes. 

"You roll your eyes because?" the agent questioned her. 

"Well..... I usually find his theories as kind of....... bull." she gladly replied. 

" I think you and I are going to get along just fine," he smiled. Roz could not help but return the complement. Then, the agent escorted the lost friends back to the lobby. Joining the official investigation, Frasier and Roz were introduced an auburn haired woman. "This is my partner, Agent Dana Scully." Roz reluctantly shook the petite woman's hand, while the ever-debonair Frasier kissed her knuckle. Roz considered the guesture pretentious and very Frasier-esce. Once again, she rolled her brown eyes. Agent Scully's reaction coincided with that of Roz; she was a bit revolted. 

"Dr. Crane, what exactly were you doing in the tunnel?" 

"As I told your partner, Roz and I were looking for our friend Daphne Moon. While we were encompassing the theatre's tunnel, we happen to take a wrong turn and ended up putting ourselves into quite a predicament." Frasier explained with hiers. 

"You were looking for Daphne and you got lost," Scully asked with an annoyed tone. 

"This Daphne? Has she ever disappeared before?" Doggett questioned. "Ever any history of schizophrenia? Hysteria? Depression? Suicidal?" 

"No. Of course not," Frasier defended. "Unless you consider the fact that she considers herself to be a bit psychic." He laughed 

. "Wait a minute," Scully interrupted. "Psychic?" 

"Well, yes, our Daphne believes she is a bit psychic." an embarrassed Frasier said. 

"This changes everything," an amazed Frasier heard the agent say. 

__________________________________________________ 

"the great theatre caper" 

__________________________________________________ 

scene 5- 

"What have you found?" Niles questioned the dog. Eddie had dragged Niles into an uncertain hallway. Now, the small dog was focused his search on a small corridor beneath the staging area. "Have you found something?" the terrier barked at him in response. Eddie began to claw at an unmarked portion of the floor. A tiny light shown through a crack in the flooring. Niles reluctantly dropped to his knees and placed his ear to the floor. He knocked on the floor: hollow. Something was beneath them. "Daphne!" he called. "Are you down there?" No answer. We must find how to get down there." Niles and Eddie continued looking for clues. 

Meanwhile, back at the lobby, Frasier sat mesmerized by the allusive Doctor Dana Scully. He was dumb-struck: Overflowing with junior high school hormones coursing through him. Roz phased all her attention to Agent Doggett. 'You can see forever into those neverending blue eyes,' she thought to herself. A loud noise errupted in the theatre. Everyone frantically jumped to their feet. Everyone except Frasier, that is; he fell out of his seat and hit the floor hard. Scully and Doggett mechanically grabbed their guns and headed in the direction of the calamity. 

"Stay back everyone!" Doggett announced heroically. He and his partner dutifully ran in to the theatre house. The two agents split up and took off in opposite directions. The house was empty. All theatre-goers, cast, and crew had abandoned the place. Scully trampled around the box seats while Doggett surveyed the orchestra area. He found nothing; she had a different experience. As she entered box seat number 12, Scully heard the faint sound of breathing and could sense an unfamiliar presence. She pointed her gun in the box seat and proceeded with caution. All was dark. Suddenly, she found something. "What are you doing here!?" She screamed. The man paniced. "Don't you know the theatre was evacuated!? Who are you!?" She demanded as she flashed her F.B.I identification badge. The older man sat in his chair in fear for his life. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds, you either answer me or I shoot you!" 

"Martin Crane!" he cried. Scully withdrew her weapon. "What's going on?" Scully could see the fear in his eyes. 

"I'm Dana Scully. I'm with the Federal Beureau of Investigation. And you are in direct violation of an official crime scene." 

"Whoa!" 

"Did you say 'Crane' was your last name?" the pretty agent questioned. "Would you happen to be related to Frasier and Niles Crane?" 

"They're my sons. Why? What have they done?" 

"Nothing. Niles in missing as is one Daphne Moon." Scully replied while Martin glanced around for his precious stow-away, Eddie. 

"Mr. Crane, what are you looking for?" 

"Eddie." 

"Is this Eddie also your son?" 

"Kind of," Martin responded. "Well, Mr. Crane. You can't be here. If you come with me, I'll take you to your son." Scully coaxed. As she was escorting the old man down to the lobby, she got reached for her cell phone and dailed her partner. "Doggett. It's me. You find anything?........ Apparently, there is another one missing. Inform everyone that there is also one Edward Crane missing. He's about eight years old and has brown hair............ Yes, that's right........... You found what?............ Stay right where you are. I'll be right there." She then hit 'end' on her phone and returned the small device to her pocket. Scully and Martin arrived in the lobby to find Frasier and Roz. 

"Dad, where have you been?" 

"I fell asleep and since no one bothered to wake me and tell me about the F.B.I., I woke up with a gun in my face." Martin said while glaring at his son. "It was like reliving the day i got shot!" _____________________________________________________ 

"the great theatre caper" 

_____________________________________________________ 

scene 6- 

Niles and Eddie continued to follow the light beneath the flooring. The small dog dutifully followed Niles' commands. "Follow that light!" Niles commanded. After following the light for an extended amount of time, Niles stopped after he realized that the pair had just made four left turns. Niles then realized that they had been making left turns the entire time. Niles became annoyed. "Eddie! Do you realize that we have just been walking in circles?!" Eddie barked. A crackling noise fell behind them. Eddie turned and barked; Niles followed. A dark figure stood before them. Niles stood petrified. 

"Who's down there?" an unfamiliar voice called. Niles was terrified. Eddie stood strong. "I'm Agent John Doggett with the F.B.I. Come out and reveal yourself." Niles and Eddie emerged from the darkened coridoor. "Who are you?" 

"Doctor Niles Crane." 

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you down here?" 

"While looking for my girlfriend, I accidentally knocked over a stack of chairs," Niles replied. "Eddie led me back here. He was tracking a scent. He found this light in the floor and we were trying to find a way down beneath the floor." 

A ringing sound escalated from Doggett's coat pocket. He fumbled through his pocket and retrieved his cell phone as Niles reached for his own. "It's me," Doggett assured Niles. "Doggett..... My partner has found your father......... I'm standing here with Doctor Niles Crane and a dog. Yes, i found what caused the noise. Dr. Crane knocked over a stack of chairs. We're in some orchestra pit under the stage. Say Scully, do you know how many floors this building has?.......... Find out for me and get over here quick......... Dr. Crane has found something you might want to take a look at. Thanks." Doggett hung up his cell phone and said, "What light?" 

"See for yourself." Niles pointed the agent in the direction of the light. Agent Doggett banged on the floor: hollow. 

"There's got to be a way down." Scully arrived to the scene as the men were trying to lift a loose piece of tile from the floor. 

"What have you found, Doggett?" Seeing Niles, Scully stuck out her hand to greet Niles. "Agent Dana Scully." 

"Dr. Niles Crane," he aquainted. 

"Are you a psychiatrist, too?" 

"Why, yes, I am." 

"Another one," she muttered. 

~TBC~ 

_____________________________________________________ 

"the great theatre caper" 

_____________________________________________________ 

i promise you all that the end is forthcoming. just give me a few more days and you'll get the conclusion. 

If you like what you read, [][1]Email Me!.

This Web page created in [Web Factory][2].

   [1]: http://mailto:skyy911_x@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.tlco.com/Webfact/Webfact.html



End file.
